The present invention relates to nucleic acid containing particles which specifically bind to cells and can introduce their nucleic acid into these cells. The invention further relates to methods of preparing such particles and means suitable for this purpose as well as the use of the particles in gene therapy.
For gene therapy it is important to have a gene transfer system which is specific, in other words with which desired cells can be reached and genes can be introduced into these cells. In the case of liver cells, this is generally possible with a modified hepatitis B virus (HBV) as a vector, since HBV is specific for liver cells. For other cells, for example fibroblasts, there however exists no gene transfer system which yields satisfactory results.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a gene transfer system which is specific, in other words with which desired cells can be reached and genes can be introduced into these cells.
According to the invention, this is achieved by the subject matter in the claims.